


Las estrellas que se queman

by Willow_03



Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_03/pseuds/Willow_03
Summary: |°°°|°°°|Tras una pelea con Luthor, Bruce tiene uno o dos cosas que decirle a su compañero.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849723
Kudos: 13





	Las estrellas que se queman

***

Su capa ondea tras su paso por los pasillos de la Atalaya. Ningún miembro de la Liga se ha cruzado por su camino, agradece eso. Su ira solo está para dos personas. Casualmente uno de ellos está en la bahía médica.

El olor de piel quemada llega a su nariz tan pronto desbloquea la última puerta seguridad. Martian Manhunter está de espaldas a la pared de cristal especial que los separa de Superman, la última protección para él y la Liga.

—Batman.

—J'onn.

—Su recuperación va según lo esperado. —Continua J’onn. — La luz de Sol amarillo ha logrado sacar la kryptonita de su sistema. Ahora se encuentra con luz de Sol rojo, en dos horas podrá cambiar a Sol amarillo. — Batman asintió. J’onn no se quedó mucho después de informar el estado de Clark. Bruce tomó asiento a un lado de la cama, esperando que Superman despertara.

Casi una hora más tarde Clark retomó la consciencia.

—¿J’onn, estás aquí? — Logró decir entre quejidos de dolor.

— J’onn se fue.

Clark abrió los ojos, la habitación en penumbras le brindaba a Batman el aura de peligro que los criminales de su ciudad debían sentir antes de ser golpeados con brutalidad. Con la presencia del Sol rojo el sudor en su espalda mojo la playera del hospital y pronto las sábanas estarían igual.

Había esperado que Bruce llegara con una o dos cosas que decir, se preparó mentalmente desde que despertó, pensando en cómo explicaría sus acciones. Pero Bruce ni siquiera se había quitado la máscara, y tendría que discutir con Batman sobre lo que hizo.

—¿Cómo está Ollie? — Fue lo primero que pudo pensar, Bruce pareció molestarse por eso, pero de todas formas respondió.

—Sus heridas sanaron con tratamientos básicos, se encuentra en Central City ahora.

Asintió en silencio, le alegraba saberlo.

—¿Hal sigue en la tierra?

Bruce entrecerró los ojos, claramente irritado por la evasión de Clark.

—Se fue al asegurarse que estarías bien.

Quedaron en silencio, sospesando lo que dirían.

—Bruce, yo-

—“Soy un idiota que se preocupa más por otros que por mí mismo.” Es lo que ibas a decir, ¿cierto? Porque lo eres.

—Oh vamos, déjame explicarte-

—No voy a escuchar sobre como fuiste directo a un rayo de energía hecho de kryptonita para salvar a alguien que no necesitaba ser rescatado. No Kal-El, no lo creo.

—Ese rayo pudo haber herido, o peor, a Ollie, no estaba seguro de si Hal llegaría a tiempo, tenía que intentar.

Batman se levantó en una ráfaga de ira. Arrojó su mascara fuera de su rostro a algún punto de la habitación, sus ojos estaban rojos de ira, llenos de preocupación por su pareja. Arremetió contra el hombre en la cama, golpeando aquí y allá, Clark los aceptó, reprimiendo sonidos de dolor.

Sabía que esto le estaba doliendo a ambos. Al menos Bruce no se rompería los manos y él no terminaría con una costilla rota.

—No debiste arriesgarte así, no debías…

Bruce se desplomo en sus brazos, agotado. Clark estaba bien, se recuperaba con excelencia, pero el miedo por perderlo aún estaba presente.

—Tenía que hacerlo Bruce. Si veo a alguien en peligro, y puedo ayudar, tengo que hacerlo. —Habló en su oído, tratando de calmar sus temblores. — Tan solo de imaginar que pudiste haber sido tu el blanco del ataque, que, si no hubiéramos detenido a Luthor a tiempo, tú hubieras estado en mi lugar.

—Yo me pondría enfrente de ese ataque.

Clark sonrió con pesar, pasando sus manos por el rostro de Bruce, tomando su rostro con dulzura.

—Lo sé… y es por eso que yo lo hice primero. —Apretó su agarre antes de que Bruce hablara. — Creo que ambos somos idiotas busca peligro.

—Habla por ti, Kansas. — Susurro divertido, aún con las lagrimas asomando en sus ojos. — El único idiota aquí eres tú.

—Ouch. — Clark hizo un ademán de ser golpeado. Bruce golpeo sin fuerza su hombro, subiendo por completo a la cama, sentado a horcadas en las caderas del súper hombre. Clark poso sus manos en la espalda baja de Bruce, acercándolo más, sin importar que el cinturón del traje se clavara en su abdomen.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Pregunto un tono más alto de lo normal que usaba cuando estaban juntos, consciente de que el oído de Clark no estaba en un estado óptimo.

—Como si hubiera estado en una pelea con Doomsday. — Se ganó un pellizco en las costillas. Bruce aprovecharía cuanto pudiera su vulnerabilidad para hacerle saber la poca gracia de esos chistes. Además, que ver las muecas de dolor en Clark es divertido si quien lo provoca es él. — Bien, bien, entiendo. No más bromas sobre eso, no por ahora.

Acostados como estaban, se permitieron descansar, días de preocupación hicieron efecto en ambos, haciéndolos dormir en los brazos del otro. Bruce antes de dormir pensó en lo que haría para que Luthor pagara lo que hizo. Clark solo disfrutaba del momento, pensando en que, si Bruce estuviera en peligro, él saltaría sin dudar.

Las estrellas del espacio les brindaron el ambiente perfecto.

°

°

°

**Author's Note:**

> |°°°|°°°|
> 
> Más tarde esa semana Luthor podría o no haber sido víctima de algunas bromas de los chicos…
> 
> ¡Penúltimo día!
> 
> Hemos llegado a este punto, estoy tan feliz, sé que he tardado mucho más de lo esperado, pero en verdad me siento orgullosa de no haber abandonado esto


End file.
